mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conán
About Roark Before being titled as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. During his chapter in the story, it is revealed that he works for the Elder Gods to bring his son back to life. While the men of clan were out hunting, a rival clan attacked his village. As leader, he took upon the blame for not defending his village and exiled himself. In search of answers, he wondered Earthrealm until he was visited by the Thunder God, Raiden and was invited to participate in a tournament created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms. A quote from narrator says as we get a flashback of the tournament describes: "Roark faced many opponents, seemingly one from each species of each realm and conquered them all. Roark's determination and rage fueled his journey higher and higher up the tournament's ladder but as he got closer to reaching his goal, competition got fiercer. Achieving a swift kill was becoming harder for Roack to achieve. But alas, Roark made it to the top due to his downright brutality and the no mercy code enforced by his clan. And now, a Seidan guardsmen was the last opponent that stood in Roark's way..." Roark then faces Hotaru for the title, Champion of the Elder Gods and wins (playable). uses Kotal Kahn's stance and has only his lava burst attack. As he was appointed Champion of the Elder Gods, Roark was told that if he defeats the threat of the realms, his son will return to the realm of mortals and will succeed him when he wishes to reside for eternity in the Heavens. Roark does not know who the threat is so he stays diligent and attentive to maintain order among the realms. Roark has worked for the Elders for 6 years now to dissipate any violations to the terms of Mortal Kombat. Appearance ... Main and Exiled Costumes: *In his Big Bang variation, his eyes glow white and he equips advanced celtic-style gloves. *In his Headhunter variation, his weaponry glows white when in Aethor Force and he equips celtic-style gloves. *In his Champion variation, his face tattoos glow white and he wraps his arms with cloth. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. Variations Big Bang; Gain special properties to Komet and Pulsar. (Adds Komet, Pulsar and Atom variants.) (MKX, MK:TA) Headhunter; Deal deadly blows using spatially enhanced Celtic weaponry. (Adds Fusion for increased Celtic weaponry damage.) (MKX) Champion; Unlock more command grabs to combat close-range opponents. (Adds deadly command grabs.) (MKX) Signature Moves Komet: '''Roark engulfs his body in nucleic flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations when in '''Big Bang. (MKX, MK:TA) *'Ablaze: '''The enhanced version increases damage and adds armor. *'Up Komet:' Roark charges the aerial opponent. ('Big Bang') *'Down Komet:' Roark charges the grounded opponent while in air. ('Big Bang') '''Pulsar: '''Roark creates a flashing ball of nucleic fire to blast the opponent back. It will spawn close to Roark and will stay for a second. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move in '''Big Bang'. (MKX, MK:TA) *'Sirius A:' The enhanced version increase the damage and size of the pulsar (before). *'Sirius B:' The enhanced version causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered (during). (Big Bang) **Roark can detonate it himself when in this state. Detonating it costs another bar of meter. (Big Bang) Atom: Roark creates a ball of nucleic fire that slowly drains the opponent's meter when the they are in it. This only spawns close to Roark. *'Black Atom:' The enhanced version drains one bar completely upon contact (before). **If it connects, Roark can meter burn and absorb the fire remnants and gain a portion of health back. (Big Bang) *'Fission:' The enhanced version splits Atom into two to be active at both at close and medium ranges (during). (Big Bang) Fusion: Roark lifts his hand up and absorbs nucleic energy from the sun, allowing for increase in weapon attacks and block chip damage. Exclusive to Headhunter. (MKX) Outrage: Roark grabs the opponent and slashes them in the neck to make them turn around. Tap commands to summon a sword and slice into the back of their head. Exclusive to Champion. (MKX) Radiator: Roark grabs the opponent and snaps their neck, making them fall to their knees. Tap commands to drain the opponents meter and headbutt them back. Exclusive to Champion. (MKX) Bonfire: Roark grabs the opponent and sticks a dagger in their skull. Tap commands to summon a beam of light comes down and sets them on fire. Exclusive to Champion. (MKX) X-Ray Move - I'm Radioactive: Roark swings his axe at the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. Finishing by blasting them away with a fire ball. (MKX) Other Moves Throws: *Roark hits the opponent with two fire balls then releases a fire blast to knock the opponent back. (MKX) *Roark stabs the opponent in the shoulder with his dagger, then stabs them with his axe in the leg making them kneel, finishing by spawning a spear and ramming it through their mouth. Exclusive to Headhunter, only when in Aether Force. (MKX) Fatalities No Shade: 'Roark spawns a star that releases a beam of energy that disintegrates the head, neck, and upper chest of the loser. Their fingers still twitch as their body falls to their knees, until their lifeless body completely falls forward. Finally, their half-burnt heart spills out their body. ''(MKX) '''Head Collector: Roark grabs the loser's neck and explodes it from their body with nucleic energy. As it flies upward, he spawns a spear that the severed head falls down upon. The finishes by lifting it as if it was a trophy. (MKX) Other Finishers Brutalities *'Knee-Deep:' When Roark does his Vengeful Knee attack, the opponent's head comes off. Must finish first round with his X-Ray attack. Must miss the first knee. (MKX) *'Shredder:' Roark meter burns his Pulsar to spawn inside the opponent, shredding their upper body into many pieces as it explodes. Must be jump distance. Must have a bar of meter. (MKX) *'Meteor Shower: '''Roark uses his enhanced '''Down Komet' to smash the grounded opponent to pieces. Exclusive to his Big Bang variation. Must land all variations of Komet at least once during the final round. Must have a full bar of meter. Opponent must be grounded. (MKX) *'Celtic Rush:' When Roark does his Raider attack, the opponent's upper body explodes. Exclusive to his Headhunter variation. Must be in Aether Force. Must run 5 times during a match. Must miss first attack. (MKX) *'Judge, Jury, Executioner:' Roark's beam of light during his move Bonfire burns the opponent then transports them away. Exclusive to his Champion variation. Can't lose a round. Must have 50% health remaining in final round. ''(MKX) '' Trivia MKX *He is the 3rd chapter in story mode. *He is a secret battle in the klassic tower. **To face him, you must obtain a double flawless victory on your 1st match and do a brutality on your 2nd opponent then you will face him 3rd. This can be done only on hard difficulty. *Onaga makes a cameo in his ending. Additional Details MKX Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with Nitara's head in his hand. *When his variation is picked, he will set it ablaze and throw it. *When both characters are ready, Roark turns around and walks into a portal at the end of the screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then says his line; then emphasizes his hand as a nuke go off in his palm (the opponent says their line); then he gets in his fighting stance as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, a portal opens and he jumps up in front of it; (the opponent says their line) the opponent and a nuke goes off behind Roark; he absorbs the energy from the nuke as he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Big Bang: Three "stars" rotating one another. **Headhunter: A Celtic dagger surrounded by energy. **Champion: A hand surrounded by energy. *Breaker: Roark beats on his chest and releases a radioactive blast. *Bleeds pure white blood. *In his Champion variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. *Alternate Color: Black. **Original Costume - Belt and Boots turn black. **Exiled Costume - Blue garb turns black. *When he wins a round, he beats on his chest and sometimes will say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he raises his hand and a surge of energy falls from the sky as he walks back. He will sometimes will say a quote. *When he wins the match, he beams both him and the loser up to the Heavens in front of the Elder Gods for judgement. In story mode: *Variations throughout chapter: **1st Fight: Headhunter **2nd-4th Fights: Champion *Outfits throughout chapters: **During his flashback to the Champions' Tournament, he wears his Exiled Costume. **During the rest of the story, he wears his Main Costume. Gallery 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Roark's Exiled Costume Ancient_Warrior_by_2buiArt.jpg|Roark's MK: TA Attire Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters